Changing My Future
by cinderella9056
Summary: In Italy the Commission meets and decides that Robin Soltini Scorpio needs to marry Jason Morgan but she is engaged to Patrick Drake and Jason is engaged to Sam McCall. They insist with threat of death to Sam and Patrick and their families that if Jason and Robin don't marry they all will die so they fly to Vegas. What will happen between Jason, Robin, Sam and Patrick?
1. Chapter 1

CHANGING MY FUTURE

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in July 2007 all mistakes are mine I quit watching show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and in 2005 the writer's didn't put them back together when Robin came home

CHAPTER ONE

Lucan Soltini is talking with the rest of the Commission about his son who has made several errors in judgment and the rest of the Commission is not happy with Ludovico. The Commission has decided that when Lucan retires in two months that his son will not be taking over the territories. Ludovico is angry that they would not let him take over the territories especially since this is his birthright.

They vote and decide to let the new head of the territories and Commission member deal with Ludovico. Now as to who will run the territories. The person must live in Italy or the United States only. They ask Lucan if there was someone in his family that could take over. Lucan tells them about Robin Soltini Scorpio and they investigate and meet later once they have the report on Robin Soltini Scorpio.

The Commission decides that if she was married to an organization member they would give her and her husband the territories. They rule out Ludovico Soltini right away. She needed someone to be her partner and the man she was about to marry was a doctor and he wouldn't be able to run or help her run the territories. So she couldn't marry him, they couldn't allow this marriage to take place.

She needed someone to marry that would help her run the territories. They knew of her past relationship with Jason Morgan and decided that, he would be perfect. They have a past together. Now all they had to do is have it explained to them what would happen to Patrick Drake and Sam McCall if they didn't get married to each other. The Commission would kill Sam. McCall and Patrick Drake. They voted and sent Lucan Soltini to explain to Robin and Jason what they were going to do which was marry each other or Sam and Patrick would die.

Lucan arrives in Port Charles and checks into the Metro Court Hotel. He calls Sonny Corinthos and tells him to get Jason Morgan and Robin Scorpio to his house within the hour. Sonny knows you don't question a Commission member which Lucan Soltini was he knew. But why did he want Robin Scorpio there? This was not good, he thought.

He calls Jason first and interrupts Sam and Jason fighting again, and tells him that he needs to come to the house right now. Jason knew there was something wrong. He walked out the door without saying a word to Sam and headed to Sonny's. Sam couldn't believe that he didn't say anything to her but just left. What was happening to her and Jason?

Sonny calls the hospital and tells Epiphany that he needed to talk to Robin and that it was an emergency and wouldn't give Epiphany his name.

Patrick, Brenda and Robin were in the on call room taking a break and talking about Patrick and Robin's wedding, Robin knew she was supposed to be excited but wasn't. Epiphany paged Robin and Robin left Patrick and Brenda discussing it. Robin walks up to the nurse and said, "You paged me?"

"There is a phone call for you and he said it was an emergency but wouldn't give his name so I paged you."

"Thank you Epiphany, hello." Robin picks up the phone and Epiphany tries to listen to the conversation and find out who it is. "This is Dr. Scorpio. How can I help you?"

"Don't say my name but I need you to come to my house right now. It is an emergency, Robin. I need you to come and not tell anyone where you are going."

"Alright. I'll trust you. I'm on my way. I should be there in about 20 minutes."

"Good, thank you Robin."

Robin hangs up and signs out and Epiphany said "You still have rounds to do."

"Kavi, my assistant can do them today. I have an emergency."

"What about Patrick? What do you want me to tell him?"

"Nothing." She said and leaves behind a confused Epiphany. Who was that on the phone, she wondered? She better call Patrick and tell him what is going on.

Robin gets in her car and drives to Sonny's. Her cell phone rings and she looks at it and its Patrick. She has a feeling and decides to ignore it she will call him later. When she pulls up to Sonny's her phone rings again and its Patrick again. She pushed the ignore button. She gets out and walks up to the door and knocks. Max answers the door and she is shown into the living room. Max went to tell Sonny that Robin is here. All they were waiting for is Jason. Lucan was in another part of the house from Robin. He didn't want Robin to see him until Jason was also there.

"Why am I here, Sonny?" Robin asked baffled as to why he would call her.

"I will tell you but I want to tell you and Jason together, please."

Why did Robin suddenly get a bad feeling about this?

A few minutes later Jason rides his bike up the driveway. He walks in and is surprised to see Robin there. He wonders what is going on before he can ask Sonny, Sonny takes out his phone and calls Lucan and tells him that both Robin and Jason were here.

"What is going on Sonny?" Jason asks his best friend.

"I'm not sure, all I know is I was supposed to get you two here because someone wanted to talk to you both, that's all I know."

"Who wanted to see Robin and me?"

"I did." Lucan said, walking into the room.

"Lucan, what are you doing here? Why did you want to see us?" Robin asked knowing that she probably wasn't going to like it.

"You know him?"

"Yes. He's family. I didn't come to Port Charles till I was seven. I lived in the same house as Lucan, he was my Grandfather's brother. I lived there until I was kidnapped and taken to Port Charles where I met Robert Scorpio who as it turned out he was my father and Luv who was a family friend was really my mom which I didn't know she was my Mom, she came to tell Robert that I had been kidnapped and found me there instead. I never went back to Italy to live. My last name changed from Soltini to Scorpio."

"Yes, Robin is definitely family even if she isn't a blood Soltini, she is still a Soltini. She was baptized as a Soltini therefore she is a Soltini," Lucan said. "I have news from the Commission, my son Ludovico has made several errors and the Commission has said that he will not be taking over the Italy or United State territories. They have decided who will though and Robin with her husband Jason Morgan will take over the territories."

"I'm not married to Jason." Robin said taking a quick look at Jason, who had his Stone Cold face on.

"You will be. I realize you are planning a wedding to Patrick Drake and you Jason plan to marry Sam McCall. Those relationships are over and you will marry each other. If you don't Patrick Drake and Sam McCall will be killed and then you will marry each other. The Commission does not care about anything other than getting Robin married to Jason Morgan and the two of you running the territories. They will kill anyone who gets in the way of that. Now if you refuse they will kill them first, Sam McCall and Patrick Drake and then they will move on to your families till you agree. Robin and Jason you have no choice you will marry each other and you will pretend you love each other and decided that you couldn't marry your fiancé because you don't love them half as much as you always have loved each other. I am sorry, Robin. You are the only Soltini that is left that the Commission will give the territory to as long as Jason is your husband which they will do anything to accomplish."

"I don't believe this. Do you know what I was just doing? Brenda and Patrick was driving me up the wall choosing things for the wedding. I was choosing things for my wedding to Patrick that is to take place in two months and you are telling me that I have to marry Jason. What am I supposed to tell Patrick?" Robin yells.

"Calm down Robin, and you will tell Patrick that you realized you love Jason still and Jason you will tell Sam you still love Robin and you realized this and you went to see Robin and told her you still loved her and she admitted she still loves you too. You both have to make Sam and Patrick believe that you love each other or if they try to interfere they will be killed. So you better make it good. You have no choice in doing this or they will kill them."

"How are we supposed to do this? What are we supposed to do?"

"The first step is telling your fiancé's that you love each other not them. The Commission expects you to marry each other quickly or they will kill Patrick and Sam. The marriage of Robin and Jason, there will be no divorce or annulment ever. If there is they will kill your families, Mac, Maxie, Georgie and so on and for you Jason they will kill Sonny's family, Emily, Monica and so on. You two don't have a choice about what to do. So how are you getting married?"

"We'll go to Vegas, I guess and get married there." Robin looks at Jason to see if that is what he wants to do.

"I don't want to be married by Elvis."

"No you won't. I will arrange a chapel for you to get married in, along with clothes and a photographer, after all it is your first wedding Robin and both of your last one. There will never be a divorce after all. So what I would suggest is that Corinthos call the pilot and tell him to get ready that Jason and Robin are going to Vegas to marry and I am coming along to make sure the wedding is legal. The Commission wants to make sure that you two really do get married. You are partners in the Organization and married partners so the best thing for you to do is accept this. You have no choice unless you want to cause needless death of your fiancé's and loved ones."

Sonny walks over to the phone and calls the pilot and tells him to get the plane ready for a trip to Las Vegas.

Robin and Jason look at each other and know that they have to do this because they couldn't let their families or Sam and Patrick die. So Las Vegas here they come. They leave the house the four of them and head to the airstrip to get on the plane for Las Vegas.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

CHANGING MY FUTURE

A disclaimer: I don't own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in July 2007 all mistakes are mine, I quit watching the show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and in 2005 the writer's didn't put them back together when Robin came home

CHAPTER TWO

The four of them board Sonny's plane and fly to Vegas. Jason and Robin know that they would be getting married in Vegas to each other. They both had intended to marry other people. Now they would be marrying each other and they both knew that they would have to stay together, there would never be a divorce. They knew they had to make this marriage work. They had no choice. Deep down they still loved each other but were not willing to admit it even to their selves. They were headed to Vegas to marry to save their families, Patrick and Sam. They knew if they did not do this the people they loved would die.

They arrive in Vegas and Lucan while on the phone headed to Vegas had arranged to have wedding dresses, tux for the men, rings, a chapel and a license available to them.

The four of them went to the suite that Lucan had arranged and in one room were wedding dresses, tuxes in another room and the hotels jewelry store was bringing rings up and a marriage license, flowers for Robin to carry and a photographer was arranged by Lucan.

Robin and Jason chose matching rings, the set Robin had fallen in love with the minute she saw them and so Jason bought them. Robin went into the other room after signing for the marriage license to try on wedding dresses with the help of the owner of the bridal boutique. She was to choose a dress while the men chose tuxes. At first none of the wedding dresses appealed to Robin, too puffy. She went through dress after dress. The owner of the bridal boutique asked Robin what kind of dress she would like after she went through quite a few dresses. Robin told her simple, not puffy.

The lady got on the phone and had one of her sales persons bring over a dress, but she warns Robin that this dress was more expensive than most dresses, but Robin didn't care, as far as she was concerned since she was being forced into this that she deserved to have a dress she liked.

There was a knock at the door and the sales person walked in with two garment bags. She told her boss, "The new dress you were waiting on came in and since it was the same style of dress, I brought it with me."

"Thank you, that was good thinking. Now help me with getting the dresses out of the bag."

They took the dresses out of the bags and Robin liked both dresses but the one she fell in love with. She walked over and touched the most expensive dress of the two.

"I want this one, let me try it on." The sales person and owner was surprised, she knew from the phone call she got that these people had money, but that dress was the most expensive she had and she had just gotten it in. They look at each other and wonder when they tell her how much it is that she would not take it.

Robin tries the dress on and loves it and she decides yes this is the dress for her. This is the dress she always dreamed of marrying Jason in. This is the kind of dress that Robin wanted to wear not the one Brenda and Patrick wanted her to wear. Yes, this was her style. Now she had to choose the veil and shoes to match this dress from what the owner had brought with her. She had her wedding dress.

"Okay, I want this dress, now for shoes, veil and so on."

"Don't you want to know how much it cost?" The owner asked.

"No, Lucan will pay how much ever you want for the dress. Now let's see about shoes next, then veil, I have to finish doing something to my hair."

"Why don't Marilina here help you with that and I will call Lucan and tell him that you have chosen a dress?"

Robin knows that the dress was expensive and she wants to make sure that with how much the dress is that Lista gets paid.

While Marilina is helping Robin choose veil and shoes, Lista calls Lucan and he comes over at Lista's insistence.

Lucan, who is dressed in an Armani tux, comes in after he knocks and Lista opens the door and she quietly speaks to him and tells him how much the dress costs and Lucan doesn't even bat an eyelash.

Lucan turns and looks at Robin in the dress and she is simply beautiful in that dress. It fit her and her personality. "Robin, you are simply beautiful, love the dress."

"Thank you, I feel beautiful in this dress."

"How much longer will you be?"

"I've found some glass slippers to wear for the wedding so all I have to do is my hair because there is a veil for this dress I was just told and she is going to get that out of the garment bag." Robin said.

Marilina got the veil out and went over to her and showed her the veil and Robin loved it.

Robin walked to the mirror in the room and decided she would fluff her hair and keep it down it was very long now and she liked it that way and if she remembered right Jason liked her hair long. He would run his fingers through her hair when they would make love. She wondered when that was going to happen. Would they be making love from the start or not. Would he want her? She had not been experienced in that area when they were together last time and now she wasn't shy in bed, not anymore.

Marilina came over to help her with her hair, which was much appreciated. After they were done with her hair Lista brought over the veil and helped her get that on. Lista helped her put her makeup on and after that she looked in the mirror and liked what she saw. She was ready now the question was, were the men ready. They knew Lucan was and Lista went over and Lucan wrote her a check for the dress, veil, shoes and added a little more for their helping Robin.

They start gathering up the dresses and such and Robin asked Lucan. "Are Jason and Sonny ready?"

"They were almost ready so I am sure they are now, let me check." Lucan went over to the door after Robin went into the bathroom so Jason couldn't see her in her dress. She didn't want him to see her in her dress, not before they went to the chapel.

Lucan checks on Sonny and Jason and they are ready so he sends them and a couple bodyguards downstairs. He went back in to Robin's room and when he was sure that Jason and Sonny were downstairs and had taken the limo to the chapel, he came down with Robin and they got into the second limo with Francis and Johnny as guards.

Robin and Lucan near the chapel and Robin knows she will be marrying Jason, something she had wanted to do for years, but she gave up that dream when she came home and found him with Sam and now she was marrying him two years later when she had given up that dream and moved on from it. Life was sure funny. Lucan got out and offered his hand to Robin. She took it and he led her into the chapel to marry Jason.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
